Island of Ice
It appeared once about 100 years ago, and it caused a great commotion. A hundred years ago, also on the ocean, an Island of Ice suddenly appeared and raised a great commotion. Many warriors from the Eastern Continent entered the island, and according to the legend, those who entered the island, as long as their luck wasn’t too bad, most of them obtain great benefits. The current emperor of the Martial Saint Dynasty is one of the men who entered the Island of Ice a hundred years ago. He was only in his youth at that time, but when he came back from the island, his cultivation surged, and he is now an incredible Combat King warrior. Places * Desert * Nine Paths * Sky Garden - Rare Medicinal Herbs * Gate of Life * Gate of Death * Gate of Void - Only Jiang Chen could see it * Ancient Pagoda Desert Everyone who entered the island felt shocked. The treasures they expected to see was nowhere to be found, and they were in the middle of a desert. Every single warrior’s cultivation was limited, and no matter what their previous cultivation was, they were now all at the same cultivation; Early Mortal Core realm! And that included the Combat Soul warriors, none were spared from this fate! The Island of Ice has its own dimension, and the scenery in here is completely different from that in the outside world. This place is a parallel dimension, a world different from the one we came from. I can sense a mysterious force here; it’s an ancient force that can suppress our cultivations, and it’s also the reason why we’re suppressed to the Early Mortal Core realm. Nine Paths A few minutes, the crowds reached the end of the plain field. A white fog suddenly emerged in front of them, and when they came closer to the fog, they discovered there were nine paths in front of them! Each path had appeared out of nowhere, and they looked illusionary, and none of them seemed to be real. White fog hovered around all nine paths. Everything seemed quiet and calm, but the crowds felt an eerie feeling as they looked at the nine paths and the white fog. * Nobody whois more than 30 years old can cross the paths * The ones over 30, explode as soon as they step into one of the paths * It only counts body age, not soul age Ancient Pagoda Soon after, the crowds had all gathered in front of the ancient pagoda’s entrance. It was an aged stone door, and it looked really thick and solid. Every single person was holding their breath, waiting for the stone door to be completely opened. The golden lights became brighter and brighter, and finally, the stone door started opening up slowly. But at the same time, some changes were happening to all nine bronze plates placed on the stone door! All of them were merging together at an incredible speed, and in just the blink of an eye, they had merged into one single bronze plate. This bronze plate was emanating a golden light, and looked incredibly mystical. Although it was the same size as before, it didn’t look broken any longer. It was an entirely different world behind the stone door! In front of them there was a vast plain field, and beyond the field there were many ancient palaces, and they were built like mazes. Some of them were glowing with strange lights, making them look very unusual. The world in front of them did not match the ancient pagoda they saw from the outside. Beasts * Stone Golem - Equal to Early Divine Core warriors, don't have demon soul * Ice Demons * Dead Devil Spirits